


Beautiful, Dirty, Rich

by Anonymous



Category: IM (Band), UNIQ (Band), VICTON (Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cock Slut, Cock Warming, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Sitting, Fluff and Smut, Jealousy, Kink Exploration, M/M, Multi, Office Blow Jobs, Polyamory, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, Size Kink, Smut, Tags will be added, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Top!Seungwoo, Verbal Humiliation, bottom!seungyoun, top!hangyul, whipped hangyul, whipped seungwoo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-22 14:56:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22884820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Cho Seungyoun and his two very whipped boyfriends, Lee Hangyul & Han Seungwoo
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Han Seungwoo, Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Han Seungwoo/Lee Hangyul, Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Lee Hangyul, Han Seungwoo & Lee Hangyul, Kim Yohan & Lee Hangyul
Comments: 4
Kudos: 75
Collections: Anonymous





	1. introduction

**Author's Note:**

> i’m so sorry i suck at everything (summary and writing).
> 
> i don’t really write so i apologize in advance for my sloppy work. i don’t and couldn’t really see or read a lot of threesomes/polyamory where sy is the bottom and his tops are so whipped for him only, so here i go.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cho Seungyoun and his two very whipped boyfriends, Lee Hangyul & Han Seungwoo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m so sorry i suck at everything (summary and writing).
> 
> i don’t really write so i apologize in advance for my sloppy work. i don’t and couldn’t really see or read a lot of threesomes/polyamory where sy is the bottom and his tops are so whipped for him only, so here i go.

Main Characters & short intro:

**LEE HANGYUL** is in his 3rd year as a dance major in university. he is popular not only for his talents nor his looks but also for his kindness and angel-like traits. his juniors looked up to him and his peers are fond of him.

while **CHO SEUNGYOUN** is in his 4th and final year as a music major but was already quite famous as a music producer and as a singer; everybody knows him and everybody loves him. he is like a walking sunshine, not only because of his blinding smile but also because of his loving and caring nature. every girl wants him and every guy wants to be like him.

**HAN SEUNGWOO**. the embodiment of perfection; is a filial son, was the perfect student, and is the best CEO. he was known for his brains and looks, his athletic abilities, and the fact that he is the heir of one of the top and biggest conglomerate in korea.

.

.

.

.

.

START: 

hangyul, seungyoun, & seungwoo have been living in one roof for 3 years now.


	2. Lee Hangyul (seungyul)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> seungwoo is going on a business trip so seungyoun and hangyul are the only ones who would be home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> italics are flashbacks

hangyul is still fast asleep since it’s still dark outside, though seungyoun had woken up because the heat on his right side was missing. “mm.. woo..?” he mumbled with a raspy voice. “yes, love?” seungwoo heard his lover called out for him so he went to the bed to give seungyoun a chaste kiss.

“isn’t it too early for you to go to work?” seungyoun mumbled.

“honey, did you forget that i need to go to this 4 day business trip?” 

“..whyyyy..” seungyoun whined with a pout.

seungwoo chuckled at the sight. “sorry honey i’ll make it up to you when i get back”. and he kissed seungyoun on his forehead this time.

“urggh.. what time is it?” hangyul croaked this time and the two answered him that it’s still early and it’s only 4 in the morning.

“hey, gyul. take care of younie for me while im on my business trip ok?” seungwoo said before going out their room.

“of course, seungwoo hyung.” he smirked and added “i’ll take good care of our younie while you’re away” then he kissed seungyoun on his hips. they heard a light chuckle outside their bedroom and after that heard the front door closing so they cuddled again and went back to sleep.

* * *

hangyul woke up hours later and seungyoun is still huddled up in his arms sleeping soundly, and he can’t help but be thankful how lucky he is to have them, to have youn as his lover. he couldn’t believe that he would be here with them 3 years later after he professed his love for the older in front of their whole university.

_hangyul was still a freshman dance major during that time, and just transferred to their university when he caught a glimpse of, i quote, “the most beautiful, and ethereal being that has walked on earth”, that has his bestfriend, Yohan gagging. he eventually learned that ‘his angel’ was already taken by the han seungwoo, the heir to the han industries. “what a perfect couple..” yohan said dreamily while looking at the said couple walking across the field. “truly a match made in heaven..” hangyul said and followed by a sigh. when the younger looked up, he didn’t expect ‘his angel’ to be looking at him with his angelic smile and waving at him cutely. as shocked as he is, he waved dumbly and saw the older giggle and walked away with his boyfriend.  
_

_back when hangyul was still a freshman, he has been crushing on seungyoun so hard that almost everybody in their university knew. so when he had a chance, he grabbed it and confessed his love in front of everyone. everybody thought that it’s useless and that he would surely be rejected, so all hell break lose when seungyoun accepted his confession and agreed to go out with him._

_the reason why everybody thought like that was because seungyoun, a 2nd year that time, was dating the famous 4th year business major student, han seungwoo; they were the perfect couple and everyone knew how in love they were, that’s why it became a huge shocked to everyone._

_unbeknownst to them, seungyoun and seungwoo already had the ‘talk’ because they knew just how much head over heels hangyul is for youn, so they agreed that if there’s a time that gyul would finally confess to youn, the latter would accept it. they also told hangyul everything and the three of them just naturally had this..acceptance and routine._

* * *

after reminiscing the past, hangyul felt something hard poking his thigh so he got up and positioned himself in between seungyoun’s legs to have his ‘breakfast’.

seungyoun woke up feeling hot and tingly all over his body and to the sound of slurping echoing in their quiet room. when he opened his eyes and peered down, he saw hangyul devouring his cock. “hangyullie..” he whined. “what are you doing so—ah! e-early in the morning-gh ahh” he asked and can’t help himself but to moan. “a-aren’t y-you satisfied..with what we did ah! ye-yester..day..”

hangyul stopped for a brief moment before he speak. “are you sure that it is me that isn’t satisfied, baby? because im pretty sure i woke up and felt something hard poking my thigh” he said while smirking and saw seungyoun blush a deep red. 

after a few more sucking, and when hangyul is satisfied with seungyoun’s cock, he went back and sit to his side of the bed and waited for seungyoun. “you know what to do, angel”. 

seungyoun eyed him with his glassy eyes and looked at his hard cock standing proudly and waiting for seungyoun to warm it. he slowly got up, sit on hangyul’s lap, and positioned himself over hangyul’s throbbing cock. “i didn’t prep you baby doll since i know you’re still loose from what we did yesterday and im pretty sure seungwoo hyung’s come and my come are still coating your walls right?” he said while caressing seungyoun’s hips, guiding him down his cock, and as a proof of what he’d said, a stream of cum rolled down seungyoun’s thighs.

after seungyoun successfully took hangyul’s entire length, he moaned while clutching on hangyul’s shoulders. “are you okay younie?” hangyul asked while kissing the older’s hair softly whispering sweet praises, seungyoun could only whimper as an affirmation because he is still sensitive from what they did yesterday and the pleasure is overwhelming.

“ah! i got an idea” hangyul suddenly said. he took his phone and opened the video and started recording. “gyullie, w-what are you doing?” the older asked.

the younger didn’t answer him and only thrust his hips up, making seungyoun moan and shake. “a-ahh..! mm...” the former continued thrusting his cock in and out of seungyoun’s loose hole while the latter meet his movement halfway. 

“a—ahh fuck.. faster please” seungyoun whined.

hangyul, still recording, suddenly ceased all his movements causing the older to whine even more. “is that how baby should ask for what he wants, hm?” hearing that, seungyoun can’t help but to cry; not sure if it’s because of the embarrassment, the overwhelming pleasure, or the lack of it.

“d-daddy... please.. fuck your baby hard..”

“hmm.. i don’t know” hangyul mused.

“please daddy! i-i’ll be a good boy.. just please fuck younie.. i’ll do whatever you want..” he begged while hiccuping.

“aww you’re such a whore, honey” hangyul said while kissing seungyoun’s temple. “since baby doll is a good boy i’ll reward you hm?” the younger said while pushing down seungyoun back into the mattress. “is my baby ready to be fucked hard?”

“yes daddy! fuck yes daddy.. fuck younie hard—ah!” seungyoun was babbling when hangyul suddenly thrust his cock so deep it render the older speechless. hangyul thrusted his dick in and out of his baby’s hole while recording every bit of their deed; from seungyoun’s crying and messy face, to his sweaty and bruised body, to his thick cock abusing his already abused and loose hole. 

“ahh daddy yes.. i love your cock.. please give me more!” seungyoun is losing his mind.

“im already fucking baby so hard but you still want more? baby is such a cock slut huh?” he mocked and gave seungyoun’s ass a slap. which earned him a choked sob—or is it a whine? and his hole clenched impossibly tight around hangyul’s cock. “oh? baby wants to be called a cock slut or do you like to be spanked?” he grunted. the phone was tossed aside albeit still recording. “b-both.. please d-daddy.. ah!” the older said almost incoherently and hangyul lost it and started thrusting his cock more vigorously in and out of the older’s abused hole.

seungyoun grabbed hangyul’s neck and they kissed with all tongues and spit, it’s filthy but they love it. “daddy.. im close..” seungyoun pants. “im close too baby” hangyul groaned.

“ah.. daddy please fill me ah! with your cum hnngh... ah ah fuck yes harder... please gimme—“ he couldn’t finish his sentence when hangyul suddenly touched his prostate with his hard cock and he felt hot, warm cum coating his already slippery walls; at that, he also felt his body shaking and cumming with a loud moan. 

after their vigorous exercise, and coming down from their highs, hangyul asked seungyoun “baby? are you ok? did i hurt you?” 

seungyoun shook his head with hazy eyes and dopey smile. “no daddy, i love it. thank you.” his smile was replaced with panic when he felt hangyul slowly pulling out. “N-NO! p-please. don’t pull out your c-cock yet..” he pleads.

hangyul was confused and asked “why angel?”

seungyoun answered him in a small voice, almost a whisper “because.. younie d-don’t want your cum spilling out daddy.. c-can i cockwarm you? please?” he pleads with his puppy eyes and pout.

hangyul chuckled and stare at him lovingly “of course baby. what younie wants, younie gets.” before he forgets and drifted off to sleep, he get his phone to stop the video and checked it, and then sent it to seungwoo. **“watch it only when you’re alone. and use your headphones** ** 😉 ” **


	3. Han Seungwoo (ryeonseung)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> several weeks after seungwoo’s business trip, it is now hangyul’s turn to attend a 3 day retreat required by their course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know it’s not good but i still hope y’all would enjoy this :)
> 
> this one got longer than expected (much longer than the previous one 😅)

several weeks after seungwoo’s business trip, it is now hangyul’s turn to attend a 3 day retreat required by their course. unlike seungwoo who coolly went to his business trip, hangyul was almost throwing a tantrum. he is VERY reluctant to go because he don’t want to be apart from his beloved hyung even just for a day.

it is the night before the youngest’s retreat and the three of them are lying on their king size bed with seungwoo on seungyoun’s right and hangyul on his left (they only use one bed because why not). “hyungggg...” hangyul whined. “hm? what is it baby?” seungyoun asked fondly. “hyungie i don’t really wanna go.. i just want to be with you” the youngest said. “but baby, it is a requirement in your course, and i’ll just be here in our house with seungwoo hyung waiting for you. you’ll also be with yohanie, so you won’t really be lonely. just enjoy your time with him and your other friends, hm?” the older said while caressing his cheek.

seungwoo chuckled. “you’re really such a big baby gyullie”. “hmph! you two just want me out of the house just so you could have your own sexy time, right?!” he said while pouting, and seungyoun couldn’t help but coo at the youngest. seungwoo gasps dramatically and said “how did you know that’s our plan all along?”. and then the youngest whined again while his hyungs just laughed at his childishness.

* * *

“GOOD MORNING SEUNGWOO-HYUNG! SEUNGYOUN-HYUNG!”. yohan, hangyul’s bestfriend screamed as soon as he got inside their house. “argh! yohan shut up!” hangyul said irritatingly. “good morning, yohanie. have some breakfast with us first. i’ve cooked some bacon & eggs, and i also prepared hangyul’s and your lunch.” seungyoun, who wore nothing but his lover’s button down, said while smiling at the new comer. “ahh seungyounie hyung i love you! thank you~” yohan, who was already used with their dynamic, cutely said while side hugging the older and when hangyul saw that, he stand up from where he was seated and separate the two. 

“get away. shoo! shoo! how dare you hug my baby!” hangyul shouted while seungyoun caressed his cheek to calm him down. “tch! so possessive” his best friend muttered.

at that moment, seungwoo got out of their bedroom fresh from the shower. “oh, yohanie, good morning. so that’s why hangyul is so energetic so early in the morning”. he chuckled while ruffling the latter’s hair, who, by the way, is nuzzling his face on his seungyoun-hyung’s neck. “ok, stop your petty fights and let’s eat before you two run late” seungyoun announced.

after eating their breakfast, yohan almost had to drag hangyul away because he don’t want to go and be separated with his hyung. “hyung~ please~” he beg the older while giving him his puppy eyes. the older sighed “gyullie, you’ll just be away for 3 days and 2 nights, please don’t give yohanie any more headaches, hm? you’re hyung’s good boy, right?”. “b-but hyung...”. even before hangyul could finish his sentence, seungyoun leaned in and whispered seductively in his ear “gyullie, be a good boy and go to your retreat. after you come back, i’ll give you a reward. baby would let daddy do WHATEVER he wants to do to his baby. i’ll let you fuck me as hard as you want. is that ok? hm?”. the younger gaped at the older who was just smiling innocently at him, like he didn’t just whispered something filthy in his ear just moments ago. “o-ok.. i’ll be good. but! you promised ok?”. “mhm! promise baby”. after promising, smothering each other with kisses, and saying good bye, the younger finally left for his retreat.

seungyoun sighed and then seungwoo’s arms snaked around his waist. “are you sad?” seungwoo asked. “not really. i’m just gonna miss him and his liveliness. our house would surely be quieter”. “don’t worry baby it’s just for a few days, and besides i also went to some business trips before right? it’ll be ok, don’t worry too much” the older said while kissing his neck. the innocent kiss slowly turned to a sloppy open mouthed kiss.

“mmm.. hyung—ah!” the younger of the two moaned as seungwoo leave marks all over his neck and shoulders. he turned the younger so he’s now looking straight to seungwoo’s eyes. “it’s been a while since we’ve been alone just the two of us..” the older said and then slowly kissed seungyoun on the lips, the latter’s hands made its way to the older’s neck. their kisses are hungry yet not hurried. “i love you. i miss you, hyung” the younger said when they stopped kissing.

“c’mon baby, i’ve got something for you” seungwoo said as he pull the younger towards their bedroom. he gave him a paper bag and the confusion was evident on the younger’s face. “open it, babydoll”. seungyoun blushed at the endearment and opened the bag, he was surprised to see a couple of lingeries. “h-hyung..”

“did you not like it?” the older gently asked. “n-no.. it’s just.. i’m surprised. i didn’t expect you to give me something like this.. and.. they’re so beautiful, thank you” seungyoun answered. “can you wear them for me, angel? choose whatever color you want, i’m sure it’ll suit you”. “o-okay. just give me a second”. as the younger was about to go to the bathroom, seungwoo stopped him. “no, baby. can you change here? i wanna watch you”. “a-alright”.

seungwoo sat properly on the bed with his back on the headboard while seungyoun slowly took off the only piece of clothing he’s wearing, seungwoo’s button down shirt. as the shirt falls on the ground, seungwoo can’t help but rake his eyes all over his baby’s body and unconsciously lick his lips; even though he has seen it multiple times, everyday, he still can’t help but appreciate the beauty that is cho seungyoun. his skin is smooth and marred with marks left by him and hangyul.

as seungyoun was getting the lingerie that he’s gonna wear, he can’t help but be aware of the pair of hungry eyes staring at him, even if seungwoo and hangyul had seen his everything, he sometimes still can’t help but be shy under their scrutinizing gaze. he chose a black lacy pair with intricate designs, he wore first the panty that is so sheer, it left nothing to the imagination; then the bra and the garter belt, when he was about to wear the stockings, seungwoo spoke again. “babydoll, come here and let me help you put those stockings on”. he did as he was told and went closer to the older and sat on the bed. seungwoo slowly and languidly put the stockings on his legs, after he’s done he caressed his legs and break the silence. 

“baby, you look so beautiful. and sexy. i can’t get enough of you” 

“r-really? younie is pretty?” seungyoun blushed and asked under his lashes.

“yes, sweetie. very, very pretty.”

seungwoo kept on caressing & massaging his legs, his hands getting higher and higher until they’re on his thighs near his half hard cock. “oh, look at this, you’re already so wet, baby.” the younger whimpered when seungwoo touched his cock and smeared his precum through his panties.

seungwoo reached for his phone and took a picture. “tongue out, baby” he reached for seungyoun’s mouth and hold his tongue between his fingers and took another picture. seungwoo put seungyoun’s bra to the side and let his hardened nubs out before he latched his mouth and lapped at them like they are his favorite lollipop. “mmm—ah.. ha.. ha... d—daddy..! mm.. please..” seungyoun panted and arched his back.

“mmm.. what is it baby? use your words” he said while slowly going down from his chest to his abs and finally, to his small and neglected cock. 

“f—daddy.. younie wants to c-cum!”. 

“hmm? that’s it?”.

“y-younie.. w-want to suck da-mm.. daddy’s cock..ahhh.. and wan..na be e-eaten out.. hnggh.. please daddy.. younie will be good...” 

seungyoun was almost sobbing due to the lack of stimulation. he is so turned on, he just want to cum but his daddy decided to tease him. 

after what felt like hours of teasing, seungwoo decided to pleasure his baby now. he laid on his back and called seungyoun over. “come here, baby. come to daddy”. seungyoun crawled towards seungwoo and positioned his ass towards the older’s face while he is now facing the older’s hard, thick cock. he can’t helped but drool over the length and the girth of the cock in front of him. while he is busy drooling over seungwoo’s cock, the other was busy admiring his baby’s hole (of course he didn’t forget to take a picture). his panties is almost see through so seungwoo could still see his twitching hole, and he couldn’t help but lick his lips, he simply put his panties aside not bothering to take it off, and unceremoniously dived in. “ah! mmm.. daddy.. there.. ha..ah!”. seungwoo lapped at his hole sloppily, like how he would eat his favorite ice cream, he fucked seungyoun’s hole with his tongue while playing with his balls. 

seungyoun also started eating seungwoo’s cock. he licked him from the base up until the head and played with the tip. he gave seungwoo’s cock small kisses and kitten licks and slowly put the whole thing in his warm mouth, he could feel his dick twitching in his mouth while seungwoo continued to eat him out, he felt hazy and couldn’t helped but moan because of the pleasure from his hole and balls, and the depth of how far the older’s cock is snuggly buried in his throat. he started bobbing his head up and down; the noise from what they are doing are producing lewd sounds that only turn them on even more.

“pwah! f-fuck daddy.. eat me out more mmmm..” seungyoun said as he grind his ass harder on seungwoo’s face, specifically, in his mouth and tongue. when seungwoo was satisfied eating the younger out, he tapped his ass and signaled him to sit on his lap. “fuck baby.. look at how slutty you look.. wearing that sexy lingerie with thigh highs, sitting on my lap while you rub your small and useless cock on my dick. you really looked like a slut” seungwoo said in a mocking tone while massaging the younger’s thigh and earning a whimper. “do you like that? you want me to call you a slut? are you a cockslut, hm? baby?”

“y-yes, daddy.. i’m a cockslut only for you and your fat dick.. please fuck me hard with your fat cock.. ahh... ha...” seungyoun said in a whiny tone while grinding hard on seungwoo’s lap with his tongue out and drool trickling down his chin and neck. he is so so turned on he just wanna cum and for his hole to be filled, he doesn’t care if he’s like a bitch in heat. “please fill me up.. fill up my slutty hole with your big cock and warm cum, daddy..” seungwoo smirked and took another photo of his slutty baby. “ok, baby. if you wanna be filled, ride my dick”.

seungyoun did as he was told. he positioned himself on seungwoo’s awaiting dick, he didn’t even bother removing his panties, he just put it aside and rubbed the head of seungwoo’s cock on his gaping hole. “go on”. at the command, he slowly lowered himself down. “ahhh.... ah.. you’re so big daddy.. i feel so full..” the younger said while looking so fucked out when he’s completely seated at the older’s lap, touching his tummy that obviously has a small bulge due to seungwoo’s cock and the angle.

“you always look so pretty, sweetheart. but you’re the prettiest when you’re sitting at our cocks and begging like the slut that you are.. argh!” seungwoo grunted when seungyoun’s walls spasmed and clenched his dick. “what a filthy whore you are, getting called a slut always turn you on, huh”.

as the older talked dirty to him, seungyoun just continued to bounce on seungwoo’s cock, chasing his orgasm, when suddenly seungwoo held him down by his waist and thrusted up violently. “ah!! ah.... daddy... faster.. harder.. yes.. i’m so close, daddy..mm..” seungyoun incoherently slurred as seungwoo piston his dick in and out of seungyoun’s abused hole. “fuck, baby. we’ve been fucking you regularly but you’re still so fucking tight..! i’m also close—“ 

seungwoo couldn’t even finish his sentence when it suddenly hit him, they both came at the same time, only their moans and grunts could be heard inside the room; seungyoun came untouched in his panties while seungwoo came inside him. seungwoo ride out his orgasm as he buried his dick and cum deeper inside seungyoun. after that, seungwoo carefully laid down the younger, he kissed him deep and lovingly, and slowly pulled out. “ahh.. daddy...” the younger whimpered at the loss, his hole clenching and unclenching on nothing while seungwoo’s cum flowed out. for the last time, seungwoo captured the younger’s debauched state, still wearing the lingerie with cum on his panties and dripping out of his hole. 

“daddy...” seungyoun whined. “yes, angel?” seungwoo asked kissing his forehead. “seungyounie wants daddy’s cum in him..” he said cutely “c-can younie become daddy’s cockwarmer? please? younie just really wan’ to be filled and feel and warm daddy’s cock all night” he said with a pout. 

‘ _oh he’s in sub space now, cute’_

“ok, baby. whatever you want” he kissed him on his cheek and insert his half hard cock again. seungyoun beamed and snuggled closer to his daddy. “thank you, daddy. i love you.” seungyoun giggled. “i love you too, sweetheart”.

* * *

hangyul received a text from seungwoo hours ago but the seminar is on going so he ignored it and only remembered it when they were already on their rooms. 

** From ** ** : Seungwoo hyung **

** *13 ** ** attachments ** ** * **

when he opened the attachments seungwoo sent, he run towards the bathroom as soon as possible as if his life depended on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i made a twitter especially for this! @everyonesyoun 
> 
> follow me, scream at me, talk to me! i would really appreciate every comments and suggestions. my DMs are always open.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you all enjoyed it! i’m not confident in my writing so i’ll stay as an anon for now.
> 
> criticisms are very much welcome :) 
> 
> ps.i just put all the tags i like and would love to write in the future i guess? (e.g. office blow jobs) that sounds hot no? 🙃
> 
> pps. if anyone have an idea for the next ones i would gladly take it into consideration cause im also clueless 😅


End file.
